


Playing Pool

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Oneshot, Tumblr, Tumblr request, and fluffy, kinda cute, playing pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: This was another request I got from tumblr to do another Joker's son Fan fiction.The Joker's son, Lonnie, decides to teach the reader (Frost's Daughter) to play pool, however, once he thinks she's got the hang of it, he suggests making it more interesting by introducing a little bet...





	Playing Pool

You sighed heavily as you sat at the old kitchen table in the warehouse, tracing a large gouge in the wood next to where your elbow rested, your head in your hand.

“That was a sigh and half.” Noted Lonnie next to you where he sat with his legs up on the table, swiping through his phone.

You glanced across at him with bored eyes. “Sorry.” You mumbled, pushing yourself upright and arching your back, stretching your arms out to the side and then reaching them up above you. You yawned widely, covering your mouth with your hand and blinking yourself awake.

Lonnie chuckled at you. “Bored by any chance?”

You smirked weakly. “Just a bit.”

Lonnie seemed to pause in thought for a minute, then glanced around the large concrete space that was used as a break room for the Joker’s men – currently empty due to the hour. His eyes fell on something on the other side of the room. “Ever played pool before?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at you.

You glanced over at the table he had been looking at, shaking your head, “No.”

“I’ll teach you.” He said happily, kicking his feet off the table and jumping up.

Within ten minutes, Lonnie had handed you a cue, racked up the balls and was offering you the chance to break. Your frowned at him, thinking you knew what he meant, but double checking anyway.

“Just line up that white ball with the point of the triangle I’ve made and smack ‘em.” He grinned. You were sure it was meant to be more technical then that, but you were happy to go along with what he said.

“And – uh - how am I supposed to do this again?” You asked. You had seen people playing this game before and you knew vaguely the position you were supposed to take up with the cue, but now the time came for you to do, you weren’t quite so sure.

“Ok,” Lonnie said, stepping forward, “you’re a righty, right?” You nodded, smirking at his wording. “Ok – so - lay your left hand flat on the green.” You copied his instructions. “Now, lie the cue on the top of your hand – good – now find a place for it to lie somewhat securely, though you still want to be able to move it back and forth. Different people have different preferences.” He explained with a shrug.

You ended up lying the stick between you thumb and index finger, finding a comfortable groove there. “Ok, good.” Lonnie praised, “Now, your right hand ought to be quite far back on the cue, around about where that back bit is marked.” You shifted your hand back. “That’s about right - now just give it a go.”

You felt oddly nervous about this - not wanting to look completely stupid by completely missing – but you lined up your cue and struck the white ball. It shot forward, but all its momentum was lost the minute it hit the grouped balls, a ripple running through the triangle, but only the very outer balls moving a few inches away.

You straightened yourself up, frowning in disappointment and glancing back at Lonnie.

“Nah, that’s alright.” He reassured you, “Just needs a bit more power - but as a first go it’s not too shabby.”

He moved now to take your place, lining himself up with seasoned expertise and hitting it the white ball with a resounding crack, sending the balls scattering in all directions across the table, two of them sinking into pockets.

“Guess I’m stripes then.” He smirked proudly, glancing at back at you, clearly pleased with his play, but not wanting to flaunt his success where you were such a failure.

“Stripes?” You cuestioned.

“Oh yeah,” Lonnie said, suddenly remembering. “There are two balls,” He pointed at one of the balls, it was numbered 9 and was white with a yellow band around it. “Stripes,” He explained, then pointing at another ball, this one numbered 1 and completely yellow except for the white circle where the number was painted on. “and solids.” You nodded at this. “I sunk two striped balls, so I’m stripes – that means you are solids. I can now only pocket the striped balls, and you can only pocket the solid.”

“Right, ok.” You muttered. That made sense. Sort of.

Lonnie went to take another shot.

“Hey, isn’t it my go?” You asked.

He pulled up from where he had already leant over the table. “If you pocket a ball, you get another turn.” He told you.

“You’re not just making these rules up, are you?” You smirked, eying him suspiciously.

“No, it’s a real rule.” Lonnie grinned, “Cross my heart.” He promised, making a gesture over his chest.

“Fine.”

You watched as he took the shot, striking numerous balls, but not sinking any of them this time.

“Now it’s your turn.” He allowed, gesturing at the table with a hand, bowing out like a gentleman. You scowled teasingly at him, but stepped forward, evaluating the table.

You made your shot, but you had taken Lonnie’s advice of hitting harder a bit too far, and the ball bounced violently off the cushions, ricocheting around the table and spending other balls flying in numerous directions.

You could tell Lonnie was trying not to laugh next to you. “Ok, you’ve hit ‘em gently, and you’ve smack ‘em to high heaven - maybe now try to find the in between.” He advised with a chuckle.

“Sure, thanks, I’ll bare that in mind.” You muttered dryly, your cheeks hot.

He grinned at you as he walked past to make his next shot. He potted one, then went for another shot, smartly bouncing it off one of the cushions so it rolled smoothly into another pocket.

You gritted your teeth.

The man was good.

The next shot he knew he couldn’t land, so instead he set you up to fail, a wicked gleam in his eyes as you swapped places again.

“Hey!” You cried, seeing that Lonnie had not only blocked your solid balls with his stripes, but he’d also set the white ball up so it was right up against the cushions that lined the table - forcing you to contort yourself into an awkward angle to even stand a chance of hitting it.

You heard Lonnie’s laugh behind you and you pursed your lips though, you could feel the edges of your mouth tweaking up, his laughter contagious.

“Right, so how the hell am I supposed to do this?” You asked, arching you’re an eyebrow as you looked at the arrangement on the table.

“Up to you.” Lonnie shrugged, walking up behind you. “You could try to bounce it off the cushion to knock that one,” He pointed out one option, “or just hit that one there into a better position, so at least you hit something.”

You nodded, going for the safer option and just hitting the one solid that sat free on the table - though you knew you would be unable to pot in your position and you were forced to hold the cue high in the air and at an odd angle.

When you hit the ball however, your tip of your cue skidded along the white balls surface and sent it off at an odd angle, completely missing your target.

“Opps.” You muttered, watching it roll to a stop in a position you could see would be all too useful for Lonnie.

“Two shots for me!” Lonnie cheered.

“Wait, what, how?” You demanded.

“You didn’t hit anything – that means I get an extra shot.” He pointed out.

“Are you sure you’re not making these rules up as you go along - because it sure feels like it.”

“Nope.” He said with a grin. “Look it up.” He offered when you continued to look sceptical.

You grumbled but let him take his two shots. He missed both shots.

“Not so cocky now, are ya?” You taunted him with a wicked grin of your own, striding up to the table.

There was an easy shot there. You could do it.

You lined yourself up and struck.

“Yes!” You grinned in triumphant as the red ball fell into the pocket.

“Congratulations, you sunk your first ball.” Lonnie commended from the side lines.

“Thank you!” You drawled grandly, turning to line up your next shot. There was another easy shot ready - you were on a roll.

You watched as the black ball fell into the pocket. “Yes!” You beamed again.

“Congratulations, you just lost.”

Your face fell. “What?” You demanded, turning on Lonnie.

“You just sunk the black eight ball - but you haven’t sunk the rest of your balls yet - so you lose.” He said.

“Ok, now you’re are definitely making stuff up.”

He shook his head, “No, that’s the rules.”

“I’m gonna check this.” You warned, pulling out your phone.

A few minutes later you were still grumbling unhappily. “You know, I might be better at this if you actually told me all of the rules before we started playing.” You growled.

Lonnie shrugged playfully, “What’s the fun in that?” He teased, “Anyway, they always say you learn by doing.”

“This isn’t a life lesson.” You scowled, playfully smacking him on the arm. “This is just a game which I can’t play if you don’t tell me the rules!”

“Alright, alright. Rematch then.” Lonnie offered.

“Fine, but I’m reading these rules first - I’m already suffering from lack of skill, I’m not being disadvantaged any further.” You muttered, turning your attention back on your phone.

Lonnie left you to it, re-racking the balls again whilst he waited for you to finish.

“Happy?” He asked, when you approached the table again.

“Somewhat.” You allowed, turning your eyes on the triangle he had made.

“Now you know what you’re doing, do you want to make this more interesting?” He grinned.

You frowned warily, “In what way?”

“I’ve got five bucks in my pocket.” He pointed out.

“Congratulations.” You said dryly. “But you’ve played this way more than I have - I stand no chance of winning.

He smirked. “Then we won’t play to win - we play for a challenge.”

“How is that any fairer?”

“Ok, hear me out.” He said, holding up his hands. “You win if you can pot two of your balls before I pot all of mine.”

“I’m not sure whether I should be glad of the easy money - or offended that you think I’m that shit that you stand a chance.” You muttered with a scowl.

Lonnie just grinned at you. “Do you want to do it or not?”

You frowned at him as you thought about it. “Fine.” You said taking the hand he offered you and gripping it firmly, him reciprocating as you both glared competitively at each other.

Suddenly Lonnie pulled you closer. “Ladies first.” He purred seductively, completely taking you by surprise and you wrenched your hand away, glowering.

He wanted to play dirty? Let him.

You strode past him defiantly, lining up the shot to break the newly arranged triangle. You cracked the white ball, this time sending it with such a force that it sent the coloured balls careening off in various directions. Much to your disappointment, though, none of them fell into a pocket.

You gritted your teeth in annoyance, but knew you still had time to win.

“Thanks, doll…” Lonnie drawled as he walked past, and you scowled at his back.

In his turn he managed to pocket three of his seven balls, claiming himself as stripes once again.

It might only be five bucks, but it felt like more than that – there was a pride at stake as well.

You chewed the inside of your cheek as you surveyed the arrangement on the table. There was no clear shot, but you could try to be clever about this by bouncing the white off the cushion to get at one of your balls that would otherwise be unavailable.

It worked, except your white ball followed your solid into the pocket.

“Damn!” You cursed quietly to yourself.

“Ooo, bad luck – two-“

“- shots for you, yeah, yeah yeah.” You muttered bitterly turning away as he stepped forward again.

Lonnie managed to pocket another two balls.

He only had two left to get, and you hadn’t even managed one yet. You were getting frustrated as you stepped up to the table once again. You had to pocket at least something.

There. It was hidden slightly behind the black, but if you could hit it relatively straight, it would go in the pocket behind it.

“Think of it like a gun, doll,” Lonnie advised in your ear. “I know Frosty’s taught you how to use one. Look down the barrel, aim, fire.” He breathed, his warm breath tickling your skin.

You took a breath, tensed your jaw and made the shot.

You smacked the black eight ball, sending it rolling off to the side, but you ignored it, your eyes on the coloured ball you had been aiming for that – though you didn’t hit it exactly straight – you’d hit with enough speed that it still managed to slide rather smoothly into the pocket behind it.

You planned that. Of course.

“Yeeesss!” You cried gleefully, punching the air. “Finally!” You turned to Lonnie, “There was nothing against the rules in that, right?” You asked quickly.

“Well…”

“Shut up.” You punched him playfully.

He held his hands up with a cheeky grin. “All I’m saying is, if you shoot a gun like that I don’t wanna be anywhere near you with a loaded weapon.”

You scowled at him, though unable to stop you lips turning up into a half smile. Lonnie just grinned back. “Go on, it’s still your turn.” He said, gesturing back at the table. You stuck your tongue out at him before turning back and assessing the table again.

One more pocket that’s all you needed.

That five bucks would be yours.

You could see a possible shot. This could be it. You lined it up, struck the white ball, but then immediately realised you hadn’t hit it hard enough, the tap only sending your target ball halfway across the table before it slowed, rolling…

“Come on, come on…” You murmured watching it roll closer to the pocket.

It fell.

“YES!” You cried - probably far too excited, but you didn’t care - “I won!” You exclaimed in disbelief, staring at the pocket.

You turn to Lonnie. “That’s two, boy! Fork over the money!” You demanded, holding out a hand.

He was chuckling at your excitement and dug into his back pocket, pulling out a crumpled note and handing it over to you. “Congratulations, doll.”

“Thank you.” You said, pronouncing each word clearly. You took the note and straightened it out before waving it gleefully in the air and then slipping it into your trousers.

“Wanna play again?” Lonnie offered with a gleam in his eye.

“Why, you a sore loser?” You teased lightly.

“No, I just think you’re almost a worthy opponent.” He ribbed back with a sly grin.

You scowled at him, then glanced at your watch. “It’s getting late, I probably ought to head off soon before my dad comes looking for me.” You confessed, laying your cue onto the green.

“Your excuse is you’re a daddy’s girl?” He asked, raising a mocking eyebrow.

You glowered at him. “Alright, big boy, put your money where your mouth is!” You growled.

“Only if you call me big boy again.” He teased wickedly.

You smacked him, but he just grinned wider at you. “Alright, doll, but how about we play for something other than money?”

You narrowed your eyes at him, “Like what?”

“A kiss?” He grinned suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

You rolled your eyes. Trust him. “Uh – no.” You scoffed.

“Why not, huh? Scared you’ll lose?” He taunted.

“No.” You protested. “I – uh – just –“

Lonnie picked up your cue. “Come on, dolly….” He goaded, wiggling the stick in the air. “Say, same rules as last time…?”

“What happens if I win?” You asked.

“You mean you don’t want a kiss?” He cried in faux-shock. You gave him an unimpressed look. “Alright,” He conceded, “what do ya want?”

You thought about this for a moment. “You know what,” You grinned cheekily, “I think just depriving you of this opportunity is enough.”

He pursed his lips at this as he mulled it over, but you could see the humour continued to shine in his eyes, excited at the challenge. “Fine.” He agreed with a nod. “You’re in then?” He confirmed, holding out his hand for a second time that night.

“I’m in.” You stated, taking his hand and hoping you weren’t going to regret this.

You took the cue from Lonnie, going to break without asking – not willing to give him any chance to pocket multiple balls at once if you could help it.

You watched as one ball into particular broke from the group and rolled dangerously close to a pocket. You held your breath - wondering if you were going to land one this early on - but it stopped too early, just shy of the pocket - ready for a bump of the table to knock it in. You were tempted, but you didn’t want to give Lonnie any chance to call you a cheat and make you forfeit.

Lonnie was up then, barely wasting any time before he had had aimed and potted the one you had left lingering on the edge of a hole. 

You scowled. So, he was solids this time, and you were stripes.

You just hoped this wasn’t a bad omen.

Lonnie went to take the next shot and potted again, but luckily missed the next one.

Your turn.

There was one ball just off at a slight angle from one of the corner pocket, if you could hit it at an angle you could get it in, but you needed a fair amount of speed to keep it straight and get it across the distance.

You threw back and smacked it. The ball cracked, shooting across the table and smoothly rolled into the pocket. Your heart leapt in triumph, but then plummeted when you watched the white ball followed in after it.

“Tough luck, chuck.” Lonnie simpered, though it was ruined with his wide grin as he leant down to fish the white ball out of the table.

“Shut up and play.” You growled, moving away.

This just seemed to amuse him even more.

The crack of the balls colliding together filled the room as the two of you continued to play. Lonnie had potted another two, bringing him to a total of four out of seven. You had so far missed, but it was your turn again.

There was a straight line between one of your balls and the top right pocket, but to get the right angle to line up the white ball you found yourself practically climbing onto the table. You were stretched across the green, sucking in your stomach to avoid knocking any of the remaining balls on the table and attempting to get into a position to still be able to move the cue well enough to strike.

“Gotta say, I can’t argue with the view,” Lonnie suddenly piped up from behind you. You glanced over your shoulder at him with a raised, unimpressed eyebrow at his bold flirt, before returning your concentration to your target. “But,” He continued, “you could just shoot behind your back.

You pulled back, standing back upright again. “Shoot what?” You said, surprised.

Lonnie showed you what he meant, sliding the cue behind his back and leaning against the table, his head over his shoulder as he lined up the cue. It looked interesting, sure, but also maybe rather uncomfortable, though it would mean you didn’t have to climb on the table.

You snorted. “I can barely play regular pool, let alone trying to do it with my back to the table.” You pointed out, stubbornly returning to your previous position.

You were consciously aware of Lonnie’s eyes on you, but you tried to ignore it, focusing on the end of your cue. You pulled back to strike, when a new voice called out from the other side of the room. “This is where you two are?”

You jumped at the familiar growl, knocking the balls on the table you had been trying to avoid, and your shot going wide. You quickly scrambled upright, turning to face the Joker as he strode across the room, both you and Lonnie looking guilty as hell.

“I’ve had Frosty bugging me for the last hour because you two are hiding in here playing pool?!” The Joker demanded moodily, his eyes flickering between the two of you.

You and Lonnie exchanged glances. You were frightened stiff of the possibility of an impending punishment from either the Joker or your dad, but Lonnie’s eyes still twinkled with his usual humour. You glared at him.

“Well, I’m sure Frosty will be relieved.” The Joker muttered. “You’d better be off home, doll.” He grumbled at you, running a hand through his hair.

You nodded and went to place the cue back on the table. Lonnie stepped towards you as you did so, leaning down to whisper in your ear. “Before you leave, I want my prize.”

“Why would you get your prize?” You demanded in a harsh whisper, “You didn’t win!” You snapped, forgetting the Joker was stood behind the two of you.

“You messed up the table – that’s a forfeit.” Lonnie pointed out.

“Only because I got startled!” You protested.

“Still counts.” He shrugged.

“No it doesn’t!”

“Yes it does.”

“No –“

“What,” The Joker snapped loudly, both of us instantly shutting up. “are you two arguing about?”

You didn’t say anything, your face turning red just at the idea of admitting what the prize of your little bet was. Lonnie however, seemed to have no such shame.

“Me and [Y/N] place a bet.” He told his dad. “If I won – which I did,” He pointed out with a glance at me, “- she has to kiss me.”

“And if she won?” The Joker growled, raising his eyebrows in question. You could see a familiar gleam in his eye.

“He got no such pleasure.” I grumbled, folding my arms moodily. The Joker laughed loudly, the noise echoing around the empty room.

“But, she knocked the balls, so she lost.” Lonnie pointed out, unfazed by his dad’s haunting mirth.

“But it was only because you surprised me, sir.” You appealed to the Joker. “I don’t lose until all the striped balls are in the pockets.”

The Joker’s eyes darted between us. “Is that so?” He mused. He then suddenly stepped forward, taking the cue off me. I offered no resistance. The Joker then stepped up to the table, assessing it for only a moment before he lined up his shot and knocked ball after ball into the pocket - stripes and solids alike - but never hitting those he didn’t mean to. You soon realised he wasn’t even hitting the balls as they became available, but was in fact potting them in numerical order - except for the eight ball.

The Joker didn’t miss a single ball, moving fluidly around the table, taking shot after shot and somehow hitting those you would have deemed impossible, bouncing them between each other and off the cushions - he even chipped one ball, so it hopped over the black eight that blocked its path, and then rolled smoothly into the nearest pocket.

The Joker then righted himself briefly - only the black eight ball now left on the green - and shifted around the table, barely seeming to line up his shot before he sharply and neatly potted this ball as well.

For extra measure, he shot the white in after it.

The Joker tossed the cue down onto the table and turned back to the two of us. “Game over, kids.” He growled. “Decide a winner and go to bed.” He muttered before striding out of the room.

You turned to Lonnie in shock at what had just happened, but, before you could say a word, his hands were on either side of your face and he pulled your lips to his. Your eyes widened in surprise at his urgent, almost harsh kiss, but you couldn’t seem to pull away, his lips dominating yours and fogging your mind till you couldn’t even remember where you were.

When Lonnie realised you weren’t pulling away from him, his kiss softened. You were both as lost as each other now, and you felt yourself step closer to him as his hands relaxed on your face, one sliding down to your neck as the other tangled in your hair. Your hands gripped at his shirt, holding on tightly like it was the only thing anchoring you to the real world.

You finally had to pull back to breath and you gazed straight at Lonnie as you gasped for air - glad to see him in just as much of a state as you were. You were suddenly aware that you were still holding onto to him and you immediately released your grip, stepping back in embarrassment, his hands slipping from you.

“Um – uh – I – I gotta go.” You explained, pointing in the direction of the door.

“Right…” He said, sounding as dazed as you felt.

You gave him a shy smile and then headed for the door offering a small wave of goodbye, which Lonnie reciprocated, before you headed home to be yelled at by your dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I had a request from an anon for another Joker’s son Fan fiction and I didn’t acutally mean to write it this soon, but I came up with this oneshot when I was trying to write the next part of Frost’s Secret.
> 
> It’s a bit random, but I hope you guys like it anyway! :)


End file.
